


Five Times Felicity Finds the Ring

by anthfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/pseuds/anthfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five part series. Each chapter shows a different way Felicity finds out about the ring in the bowl. Chapters are standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neighborly News

#1 Neighborly News 

 

The last person Felicity expected to run into as she exited the front doors of Palmer Tech was Laura Hoffman. But the excited cry of ‘Felicity!’ and the broad smile that greeted her a half a second before she was wrapped in a hug drew her to a full halt on the busy sidewalk. Laura didn’t appear to notice, holding the hug a touch longer than was maybe necessary before she pulled back and began to talk. After they had attended their first cook out at the Hoffman’s Oliver had quipped Laura was the only person he’d ever met that could out talk Felicity.

“Oh my gosh! I just couldn’t believe it when you and Oliver up and moved in the middle of the night. The guys packing your house wouldn’t tell us anything and I tried to call but for some funny reason it just never went through,” she gushed, keeping a grip on Felicity’s forearms as annoyed pedestrians were forced to move around them, no doubt on their way to grab lunch like Felicity had been before she’d been stopped.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked when Laura paused for a breath.

“Oh, my mom lives in Central City, I’m just on my way there for a short visit. And can you imagine our surprise when we were watching the news the other night and see you giving that press conference and then right after that Oliver announces he’s running for Mayor!” she lightly slapped Felicity’s arm, “You two have a lot of explaining to do!” but Laura didn’t seem put out at all as she pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and continued. “I already had this trip booked and now that the train goes through Star City I thought I’d give myself a few hours to catch up.”

“Yeah...I guess there have been a lot of changes.” Felicity’s mind whirled. Their life in Ivy City was so far removed from how things were now that seeing Laura was a shock.

“You can do lunch, right? I was hoping to catch you in time.”

“Um, of course. I’ve got a little bit of time.”

“That’s so great!” Laura exclaimed, tucking her arm into Felicity’s as they turned, finally part of the flow of foot traffic instead of an impediment. “You pick since this is your city.”

Ten minutes later they were seated in a small bistro a block away from Palmer Tech as Laura sipped on a mineral water and updated Felicity on her kids and the neighborhood.

The more time that passed the more at ease she felt, genuinely glad to see the woman she had been starting to become friends with before they’d returned.

“You know, you and Oliver were the talk of the pot luck last weekend. Everyone kept asking us questions but…” she eyed Felicity over the rim of her glass, clearly fishing for information.

“I know, we uh...left sort of quickly, huh?”

“If you mean barely packing any bags and in the back of a limo at one in the morning quickly, then yeah.”

“The company needed me. There were just things that couldn’t be handled via teleconference while I wore my slippers.”

Laura nodded knowingly. “I figured it was something like that. But then Oliver...running for Mayor. Wow!”

“I know. It was a surprise to me too.” Felicity replied honestly.

She reached out to pick up her own water glass when Laura’s eyes went wide and she snatched Felicity’s hand before it could make contact.

“I forgot! I can’t believe I forgot! Congratula--”

Felicity could only look on in confusion as Laura turned her hand one way and then the other, her words trailing off.

“Where is it? Did it need to be sized?”

“Where’s what?” Felicity asked a half a second before she understood.

A rush of blood filled her ears, only partially hearing what Laura was saying.

“He was so excited to ask you. And it’s such a gorgeous ring. Though since it was his mother’s it makes sense it might not be the right size. And with something that intricate it can take time for the jeweler to do it correctly, you don’t want that rushed.”

Felicity sat stunned, hand still extended across the table now in open air as Laura stared at her.

“Felicity! What’s wrong? You’re white as a sheet...oh no. Oh no no no no. Mark is always telling me I make assumptions and get myself into trouble. He hasn’t asked you yet has he! I’m so sorry.”

Oliver had a ring. Moira’s ring. His mother’s ring. And he had been planning on proposing.

A flood of memories of their last night in Ivy City washed over her. The elaborate dinner, his unexpected nervousness, the way he was insisting she had to try dessert…

Then the doorbell rang and their past was on their doorstep.

And she’d told him they needed to go back.

But he hadn’t proposed. Not before they left. Not in the car. And not since they’d been back.

Things had been good though. At least she’d thought they had been. They’d worked through him putting on the suit again, the revelation that she’d been helping the team, her adjusting to running a company, and now his announcement to run for Mayor.

Oliver had a ring. He was going to ask her to marry him that night.

An alert on her phone made her jump as she fumbled with her bag, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Laura. It was a message from Curtis telling her he was on to something and needed her back in his lab.

“I’m sorry. Work emergency. I’ve really got to run but it’s been great seeing you. Enjoy your trip to Central City.” Felicity said in a rush as she gathered her things and headed for the exit before Laura could even utter a word.

The rest of the afternoon her mind buzzed with thoughts that flung her from happiness to worry to everything in between. She apologized to Curtis several hours later and took herself home knowing she needed answers and there was only one person who could give them to her.

When Oliver arrived at the loft she was out on the balcony, a place they often found themselves at the end of a long day, something about being above the city they protected reassuring even when things weren’t going their way.

“Hey there, you’re home early.” he said easily, one hand sliding over her hip as he dipped his head down for a kiss but instead of returning it she turned to face him.

“Laura Hoffman ambushed me outside the office today. Why didn’t you tell me you were going to propose? Or I guess the real question is why haven’t you?”

As his face went slack she winced. “I’m sorry. That’s not how I was going to ask you. I’ve just spent hours obsessing over this and I need some answers.”

“Felicity…”

“No! I shouldn’t have asked you like that. It’s just she surprised me and then she was grabbing my hand and asking to see a ring and...I had no idea what she was talking about.”

Oliver blew out a long breath and reached out again, this time she moved into him willingly.

“Yes, I had planned on proposing that night.” he said, the surety in his voice doing more to calm her than anything else could have. “And maybe I still should have. But I didn’t think we were staying here. And then we did.”

“Because I wanted to.”

“Because it was the right thing to do.” he corrected her.

“But we’ve been here a while now. Do you...are things different? I thought--”

His mouth crushed hers almost desperately, tongue sweeping past her lips until she was a limp, trembling mess wholly reliant on him to keep her upright.

“Don’t ever think I don’t want to marry you. I’m sorry if you ever thought that,” he said low and affected as she clung to his forearms and leaned her head against his chest. “Remember what you said about being happy because you were with me? That’s how I feel too. Nothing has changed, except everything has changed and I wanted to make sure I could still be the man I was in Ivy City.”

“Oh, Oliver.” she whispered, “That’s always the man I’ve seen. It doesn’t matter if you’re wearing a green sweatshirt or green leather. As long as we’re together we can make this work.”

His hold grew tighter as the sounds of the city floated around them.

“So I have to ask, why were you so insistent I try dessert that night?” she asked with a grin, leaning back so she could see him.

“I put the ring in the souffle.” he said with a shrug.

“The souffle? Really?” she practically cooed, cupping his face in her hands, astounded that Oliver Queen would go with something as cliche as hiding a ring in a dessert. “You’re amazing.”

He looked slightly chagrined, “I’ll just have to up my game for next time.”

“Next time?” she asked coyly, arching a brow over her glasses as he pressed her into the rail of the balcony.

“Oh, there will be a next time.” he said, lips finding her jawline, lightly nipping as they made their way to her ear.

A shiver went through her as she wrapped herself tighter around him.

“Good thing I’m going to say yes.”

 


	2. Sisterly Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are not connected. Thanks for reading!

There had barely been enough time to race back to the loft to get ready for the gala due to start in less than two hours. Felicity had fended off Oliver’s handsy advances and suggestion that they save time by showering together, but she knew that would only lead to them being later than ever.

With a grumble he had showered solo, purposely walking through their bedroom without so much as a towel as he dressed while she finished her hair and make-up.

“Ollie! It’s me! I’m just grabbing something from the safe and then I’ll be out of here.” she heard Thea’s voice call from downstairs, but it was the strange expression on Oliver’s face that made her pause.

“Oliver?”

“Um, just...give me a second.” he said almost nervously, holding up his hand as he backed from the room, shirt half unbuttoned, tie loose around his neck as he headed for the door.

Felicity quirked her brow in confusion but went back to applying her make up. It was Thea’s shocked cry that had her tossing the mascara wand onto the counter and rushing out into the hallway to lean over the railing.

“Ollie! The ring’s gone! Nothing else is missing, but mom’s ring isn’t here.”

Oliver had just hit the main room when she spotted him, her hands gripping the edge as he stalked the space before Thea rushed out to meet him.

“Speedy!” he said warningly but his sister ignored him, heels clicking across the floor, the tight gown she wore making walking any quicker almost impossible.

“The ring is gone! All I wanted to grab was this necklace, but mom’s engagement ring isn’t where it’s supposed to be.”

“Speedy!” he hissed again, “The ring isn’t missing!”

Thea caught on before Felicity did, dark eyes going wide as she looked up at her brother, “Oh! Oh my god!”

Oliver took her by the shoulders, towing her further into the living room, “Don’t say anything!”

“Mom’s ring? Ollie...I...are you asking her tonight?”

That’s when Felicity felt her knees go a little weak, her vision narrowing down only to the sight of Oliver and Thea below her.

The reason why Thea couldn’t find her mother’s ring was because Oliver had taken it out to give to her. He was going to propose.

“I’ve had the ring for the past nine months. I was going to ask the night you and Laurel showed up in Ivy City.”

Felicity’s stomach flipped. That explained so much.

Thea’s brows drew together in a furrow, “So then why didn’t you?”

Oliver looked at her incredulously causing Thea’s hands to wave dismissively, “I know we had what I now realize is really horrible timing, but why not after? Or on the way back? Or once you were here?”

He rubbed a weary hand across his brow, letting out a long sigh that filled Felicity with apprehension. Thea was asking all the right questions, she just wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answers.

When he spoke he almost sounded resigned, “I wanted it to be special. In Ivy City...I had it all planned, it was perfect, and now...we barely have time to breathe.”

Thea shook her head, “That’s just life, Ollie.”

There was a long beat of silence between the siblings where Felicity was certain Oliver should have been able to hear the thunder of her heartbeat, but he never looked up.

“Where is it?”

His face scrunched in resignation, “In the bowl.” he replied with a head tilt towards the decorative dish sitting on the coffee table.

Thea looked in almost disgusted shock from Oliver to the table. “The bowl?! That bowl! The one just sitting out where anyone, especially Felicity, could see it!”

“I know!”

“God, Ollie, it’s almost like you want to get caught.”

“I had it in my pocket the night we moved in and...I didn’t know where else to put it.”

Thea muttered something under her breath that had Oliver scowling as she stalked to the bowl and dug through it for only a second before pulling out the ring that had apparently been hidden in it for months.

“Here.” she said decisively, plunking the ring into his palm. “Do better.”

Oliver just nodded.

Felicity paused a second longer then backed away from the railing. Just as she was about to turn Thea’s eyes flicked up and caught hers. She’d known she’d been listening the entire time.

“Ollie, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re using Mom’s ring, and I can’t wait for you to ask her.” she said softly.

Oliver drew his sister into his arms, “Thanks, Speedy.”

“But for god’s sake, don’t put it back in the bowl! Do you know how lucky you are she hasn’t found it yet!”

He winced good naturedly, “I’ll do that.” he conceded.

“Good. Now go finished getting ready. I know Star City doesn’t have any other options, but it doesn’t look good to show up late to your own gala.”

Felicity quickly slipped back to the bathroom, shaky hands picking up the mascara wand she’d discarded what now seemed a lifetime ago.

He’d ask her when he was ready. She could be patient.


	3. Helpful Housekeeper

**#3-Helpful Housekeeper**

 

Felicity had only planned on running home long enough to change her skirt. A new intern had bumped into her coming off the elevator and her formerly white skirt was now stained with the remnants of her morning coffee.

With the lair now relocated from the basement it was actually quicker to head back to the loft, and as she pushed open the door she made a mental note to send a few changes of clothes over to the office to reside there permanently for occasions such as this. Maybe Ray did have the right idea by living where he worked.

“Oh Ms. Smoak, I didn’t expect you back so soon. Is everything okay?” the voice of their house cleaner, Teresa came from the kitchen. Felicity had protested hiring someone but once Oliver began his Mayoral run the time he formerly had to keep up with the housework had vanished. Felicity missed watching him run the steam mop, but after a week of dishes piled everywhere and a lack of clean underwear even she had to admit they needed help.

“Everything is fine, just a slight mishap at work.” she said with a brush of a hand down her front.

Teresa tutted in disapproval, “Leave it out and I’ll take it into the dry cleaners.”

“You’re a goddess.” Felicity said as she rushed up the stairs, “We pay you enough, right?”

Teresa just laughed, “Yes, Ms. Smoak. Oh, but I am glad you’re home, I found something while I was cleaning the living room and I didn’t know where to put it. It seemed far too expensive to just leave sitting out.”

Not sure what she could be talking about Felicity leaned over the railing, “I’ll take a look at it when I come down.”

Then she caught sight of Teresa’s outstretched palm, and even from the height of the second floor she could see it was a ring. A very large, very shiny, very diamond ring.

She wasn’t sure how she made her way back down the stairs, the stained skirt long forgotten. The closer she got to the ring the more certain she was that the woman was most definitely holding an engagement ring.

“I left a message with Mr. Queen. I found it in the bowl on the table. Those glass beads get so dusty and the best way to clean them is to just dump it all out. I’m glad I spotted this.”

Teresa finally looked up when Felicity’s fingers hovered over the ring but didn’t pick it up.

“Ms. Smoak...are you alright?”

“I’m…” then the light caught the jewel and she had it trapped between her thumb and forefinger, turning it one way and then another, watching the way the midday sun caught the facets of the stone.

“It’s a lovely piece.” Teresa said on her way back to the kitchen, though there was a touch of censure in her voice as if she didn’t understand why anyone would leave such a ring in a decorative bowl in a living room.

Felicity hadn’t moved, she stood just as still and stunned as she had when she’d first made her way down the stairs. When the door burst open and Oliver came running in she didn’t flinch, just slowly turned her head to look at him, the ring still caught in her grasp.

His eyes never left hers as he approached and neither of them noticed as Teresa called out her goodbyes, somehow picking up on the sudden tension in the room and quietly deciding she’d save the ruined skirt for another day.

A small gasp left her throat when he plucked the ring from her, carefully taking her left hand and sliding the now warmed metal onto her fourth finger.

“I should have done that months ago,” he said throatily, “But my plans were interrupted and I hadn’t come up with a back up.”

“Pl...plans?” she managed to stutter out.

Oliver blew out a shaky breath, “Oh yeah. Big ones. With a nice dinner and a souffle and…”

“Oh my god!” she choked, newly adorned hand coming up to cover her mouth, “That night. The night we...oh my god you were going to propose then.”

He gave her half a shrug, “We were sort of interrupted.”

“And then…”

“Then we came back and I guess I panicked. I shoved it in the bowl on the table the night we moved in. It’s all I can see when I walk in the room. I’m surprised you haven’t found it yet.”

Her eyes grew damp with unshed tears as she stared at the man in front of her, slightly windswept, tie askew, equal parts worried and excited and she knew it didn’t matter when or where her answer would always be yes.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, jumping forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

“Yes?” he asked in confusion after catching her, one broad hand spanning her back.

“Yes, I’ll marry you?”

Oliver let out a long groan, eyes slamming shut as she leaned back to look at him. “I didn’t even ask you.” he said dejectedly.

“I don’t care. It doesn’t matter if it was with a souffle or over the comms, or you just putting the ring on my finger. I will always say yes.”

He responded by lifting her up, mouth covering hers and muffling her protest when she felt the slit in her skirt tear past the seam.

Oliver paused as he headed for the stairs, looking down with a wince.

“It’s okay, the skirt was ruined anyways.”

**  
  
**


	4. Not So Subtle Standoff

Felicity had discovered the ring about a week after they’d moved into the loft. She’d been rushing through the living room already late for work when she’d bent down to fix the strap on her shoe and froze. Right there, pressed against the side of the glass bowl was a ring, and everything in her told her exactly what kind of ring it was.

She hadn’t touched it, merely gone on to work like nothing had happened and she waited. For days and then weeks and then months she waited. But Oliver never said a word and the ring was still there.

She’d find herself going days without thinking about it, and then suddenly be struck by the memory. There was a multi-carat engagement ring just hanging out in a bowl of glass beads in their living room and Oliver didn’t seem very inclined to do anything about it.

Every conceivable scenario and reason for why it was still there played out in her head. She went days where she convinced herself the ring wasn’t even from Oliver, that maybe Thea had left it there before she’d moved, but Felicity eventually recognized that Thea Queen would never leave something that expensive sitting in a bowl of beads, however, her sometimes dense brother most definitely would.

It was a rare night off when it all came to a head. Darhk’s men had been quiet, there were no campaign events to attend, and Palmer Tech didn’t need her immediate attention. Oliver had cooked, something they both admitted to missing and then it was wine and a movie on the couch with the fireplace flickering beneath.

Felicity sighed in contentment, only half paying attention to what was on the screen. She was more interested in reveling in the feel of Oliver’s arms around as she curled into him. He reached over her to grab his glass and when he did she could see the ring staring back at her through the bowl.

An idea formed, one that had her biting her lip to hide her smile and hoping Oliver didn’t notice. She’d been patient. For months she’d been patient. But if Oliver wasn’t going to make a move then maybe it was time to help him along.

She shifted back some, lifting her head as she reached for her own glass, taking a long sip of the flavorful red blend before putting it back on the table and very slowly and very deliberately pushing the wine glass until it clinked against the bowl, right next to where the ring sat.

Oliver’s bicep twitched against her upper arm and she felt him pause before he cleared his throat and sat his glass back down, once again blocking the ring from her view.

This time she smirked, turning on her side as Oliver shifted behind her, his now free hand cupping her hip through the lightweight pajama pants she wore.

They played the same game two more times, and each time she sat the glass down just a little harder, making just a little louder of a clink and Oliver matched her, always putting his wine back in a way that blocked the ring.

She knew he knew what she was doing. The movie was forgotten as they both silently went all in.

When his fingers began to trace along the edge of her waistband she tried to ignore him. He wasn’t going to get out of this one with sex. Though the thought was extremely tempting. However, she didn’t see why she couldn’t have both. Drive Oliver crazy over the ring and still get him to do that thing with his hips that usually left her seeing stars.

Felicity let out a long exaggerated sigh, dramatically moving around on the couch until she waved a hand towards the table, “I can’t see the screen from this angle.” she mock pouted, doubly glad Oliver couldn’t see her face because it was impossible to hide her grin.

Only the barest of hesitations betrayed him before he moved the glasses aside and pushed the bowl a few inches to the left.

“Better?” he asked nonchalantly, hand now creeping beneath her top, fingertips just brushing the underside of her breasts and it was her turn to react, the breath catching in her throat as her skin tingled from his touch.

Oliver intended on playing dirty, but she wasn’t going to allow him to distract her from her mission.

She lay as still as possible, something that became increasingly more difficult as his light teasing touches grew more and more bold. One more quick glance at the ring that had seemed to take up permanent residence in a bowl of glass beads and she knew it was time to go for broke.

“There’s something in the bowl. It’s catching the light and shining right into my eyes--”

Oliver groaned, rolling to his back as his hand slipped out from underneath her shirt. “I knew you saw it.”

She twisted to her side, chin propped on his chest as he stared at the ceiling, the hand that had been teasing her now pinching the bridge of his nose in defeat.

“What’s sad is that we haven’t had a night off in three months to lay here and have you suddenly realize how ridiculously obvious a hiding place that was.” she said with a tilt of her head as she stared up at him, “Oliver...I saw it right after we moved in. I’ve known it was there the entire time.”

Slowly his hand dropped, his head dipping to stare down at her, an inscrutable look on his face. “You knew. All this time?”

Her shoulders lifted in a slow shrug, suddenly wondering if she’d gone too far, if she’d been wrong, if that wasn’t an engagement ring or there was a reason he’d left it here all this time.

“And you never said anything?”

“Well...I thought…” a hot flush crept up her throat and across her cheeks, and before she could finish she pushed up on one elbow needing to sit up and center herself.

But Oliver wasn’t going to let her go. In a move so quick she almost didn’t know if was happening he had them flipped, her back settled against the pillows as he now hovered over her, trapping her between his arms.

“You thought right.” he said quickly. “You deserve the perfect proposal, and I didn’t want to screw it up.”

Any bad thought she’d had was immediately erased as she stared up at him, looking hopeful and a little anxious.

Eyes locked she was certain she didn’t breathe as Oliver reached behind him without dropping his gaze.

Felicity didn’t blink as she heard him searching in the bowl, the glass beads rattling against each other until suddenly it was silent and the ring she’d only seen through the distortion of the glass bowl was being held before her.

Still not blinking, still not breathing but with her heart suddenly pounding so hard in her chest she could feel it in her ears she waited as he silently lifted her left hand and slid the ring into place.

“This is perfect.” she whispered, the love she felt from him and for him flooding her senses and the smile that bloomed across his face making her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

It wouldn’t be until hours later as they lay tired but happy in their bed that she began laughing, and when Oliver finally pried out of her what had set her off he joined her.

After the months of wondering, with bad hiding places, and interrupted desserts, and delays for the perfect plan she’d realized that Oliver had never actually asked her to marry him, and she had never actually said yes.

**  
  
**


	5. Barry's Blunder

**#5-Barry's Blunder**

 

Felicity had insisted they all get out of the lair, even if only long enough to eat and regroup. The days they’d spent in Central City had taken a toll and now that they had returned Barry and the S.T.A.R Labs group had followed, their work still incomplete.

Cisco had suggested Big Belly but there was a limit to how many burgers one person could stomach in a week and much to Oliver’s chagrin Thea began happily going on about what a fantastic cook he was. The next thing they knew the entire extended team was heading to the loft for an impromptu dinner party slash strategy session.

Felicity had just finished topping off Caitlin’s wine glass when the doctor turned to Barry, “Did you grab my tablet. I just thought about something I wanted to ask Felicity.”

Barry’s face scrunched in apology, “No, sorry, it’s still at the lair. I’ll grab it.”

Before Caitlin could stop him he was gone in a woosh, Felicity’s lightweight skirt flying upwards as he disappeared.

“You’d think I’d get used to that.” she muttered under her breath, straightening up from where she’d half bent over to keep from giving everyone a show.

Barry zipped right back, coming in through the open balcony, but when he came to a stop he ran into the coffee table sending the decorative bowl with the glass beads in it toppling everywhere.

They all stopped what they were doing as Barry stood cringing in a pile of continually pinging and rolling beads. “Sorry! I...the table...and…”

Cisco let out a loud guffaw, “Dude, nicely done.”

Barry shot him an exasperated look before handing the tablet to Caitlin, “I’ll have it cleaned up in a second.”

He moved like a blur, hands jetting every direction as the newly uprighted bowl was filled in an instant as if it had never been spilled.

Felicity had just turned to return to the kitchen, Oliver leaning against one of the pillars as he watched Barry with a bemused expression on his face that slowly slid off.

Concerned she took a quick step towards him just as Barry called out.

“Hey, Oliver, I found your...really big diamond ring?”

It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. Other than Cisco’s low whistle there wasn’t another sound and it was as if she was turning in slow motion or underwater as Felicity pivoted to look towards Barry.

Oliver was frozen beside her, the eyes of all their friends and teammates locked on the sight before them because Barry was on one knee, holding out what had to be an engagement ring and she was standing only a couple feet away.

It had to be an engagement ring. The diamond shone bright, the stone seemingly huge, with an intricate designed setting holding it aloft. She knew she should say something, do something, at the very least she should have stopped staring at it and at Barry who seemed equally as frozen as she did.

But she couldn’t seem to move. One hand clenched the neck of a mostly empty bottle of red while the other lay loose over her chest where it had landed in shocked surprise. Oliver hadn’t moved yet either and even though everything in her was telling her to turn and look at him she couldn’t.

Then Caitlin was on her feet, hands grabbing at Barry’s arm and tugging with little result. “Barry, get up!” she hissed low between clenched teeth and then it was as if time began to work again.

Barry stood and suddenly Oliver had moved. He was between her and Barry, but she was still completely unable to so much as breathe.

“Here, man.” she heard Barry say quietly, “Sorry for...well, messing up whatever you had planned but...you’re a lucky guy and I’m happy for you.”

Then all she could see was Oliver, and somehow the wine bottle was being removed from her clenched fingers, and her whole world was nothing but blue eyes and a wide grin.

“Well, Barry on one knee holding my mother’s ring isn’t exactly how I thought I’d propose but...after the souffles I never came up with a better idea.”

Her eyes rose high over her glasses, “Oh! You…” because that day so many months ago in another city still burned bright in her memory.

“Yeah,” he admitted almost sheepishly, “It was in the whipped cream.”

“Oh, Oliver…” she melted, completely forgetting there was even anyone else in the room with them.  

“Felicity...I didn’t plan on doing this today, like this, but...it seems right. This is our life. Dining rooms that double as war rooms, days and nights, CEO and Mayor, Green Arrow and the woman he’d be lost without. It’s always been two sides of the same coin, ying and yang. That’s why this works with you. Why this is all I’ll ever want.”

Nothing but love and tenderness flowed from him and a surety she wasn’t certain she’d ever heard in his voice before. And before she could blink he’d dropped to one knee, the ring held firmly in his grip as he took her left hand in his.

“Felicity Smoak, you’re my home, my love, my life. Will you marry me?”

An eruption of noise and applause surrounded them before she even had a chance to reply, her heart swelling with love and joy as she gazed down at the man who had changed everything about her life and was now the only thing she knew she couldn’t live without.

On shaky legs she dropped to her knees in front of him, “Yes,” she whispered half a second before he was pulling her in, mouth covering hers with a kiss that was nothing but promise and perfection, and the certain knowledge that regardless of what they would encounter they’d do it together because they were a team, a partnership, a bond that couldn’t be unbroken.

**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
